Senpai Hitler Entirely Shewed, SHED
by GenericScrub
Summary: Hitler Senpai is fleeing from her feelings as Stalin-chan and the Earthly rolling stone that is love and war ensue. Time marches on, but she can't face her flaws when scapegoats strawman Jerusalem.
1. Chapter One

Hitler-chan paces the pews of a run-down church, and run-down run-of-the-mill homeless surround her perimeter. An oh-so-colorful set of hues used to color her view, but now a darkness has ensued her downfall. So-so are the times when morning sun brings not comfort and warmth, but a wake of hunger and burdensome scavenging. Too-too does Hitler-chan miss those times…

"Hitler senpai, Stalin-chan is here for the quarterly meeting in the Quarters'' Quarter." "Mm, QQQ." Hitler Senpai comes to a stand and sighs, for she knows Stalin-Chan is going to flaunt her communist ideals and half-baked Marxisms. It's always the same with that brick in the wall. She storms through the hall, graceful, practiced steps with her straight of hair bouncing behind.

Vis-à-vis Stalin-chan now, Hitler Senpai sits, and Stalin sit-up-right with her hands laced in lap. Her cap is completely white, along with her general effort of a general's coat. "How are the human cogs in your machine? Dusty, unmaintained I presume." Hitler Senpai scoffs with a smirk, and Stalin-chan gives a subtle smile. "I could ask the same for you and your fascist delicates, sorry, delegates." Hitler pauses, and before she brings the burn, Stalin continues, "I'm not here to measure up to you, even though I enjoy a good pissing contest." "Then what might be on the agenda, Stalin-chan?" Stalin grins and leans forward with interdigitating finger work, "Hitler Senpai, I've seen your blitzing thrust and plowing manpower. I must have that sort of tact in the snuggery." Hitler Senpai is taken aback, and her ephemeral feelings are afoot with dilating eyes and a beaming radiance of her cheeks. She stands with a theatrical arm slash of the air, "I shan't uptake such an offer with Germany-chan on my shoulders, and especially without proper, courting. I'm no, African tramp." Stalin mischievously grins taking in the performance, especially noting the dominating breast indentation of her uniform. "I will work up to such a trust, and in doing so will ask for your hand in courtship. Hitler-chan, I know you despise my governing systematics, but generations bring these mechanics into the very fabrication. I'm a much more gentle, yet advancing and courteous lover than dictator. I can fully dictate that my word and my hand are absolute here."

Stalin-chan takes a prideful stand but keeps to her friendemy's facial expression, her deep black eyes with pupils alight. She takes in their allure, already discarding the 'glory' she so self-gave after acknowledging her word's worth. Hitler Senpai's whole bodisome beauty once again catches her.

Hitler-Senpai takes back to the wall and looks down in embarrassment. "You are a venomous snake that wishes to spread your fruitless lust! You won't venture my garden like you do in my political harvest, I will have hand in the standing statement Stalin-chan!" Hitler-Senpai flees to recover herself as Stalin-chan sighs. "Always getting all biblical when pinned. It's so cute, almost innocent Senpai…"

Meanwhile, over there! Sweden-chan adjusts her camera and passerby chitter chatter about her creepy get-up. She stands atop a hill with a sniper, camera, and sniper camera in a trench coat, and she offers pleasantries to those who pass. She's just getting comfy, watching the show. WWII, here she comes.

Meanwhile, somewhere!

Japan-tan dives into her bed, watching Sweden-chan's films of WWII. She's always admired Hitler Senpai's 'take if you like it' attitude, and she has followed suit by taking over China-sama's farms. Her pink hair and petite body, fair skin, small shorts, and girly voice all total-tally to a fangirling loli surrounded by used Ramen noodle cups. She grins, zooming in on Hitler-Senpai any time she appears, over laughing to her bombarding roastings. She sends a heartfelt email to Hitler Senpai. "Please send nudes." Japan-tan reflects on her email and tweaks it a tad. "Please notice me Senpai."


	2. Chapter Two

Hitler Senpai briskly patrols the four corners of her study, and her chest is puffed whilst her cheeks are puffed in a series of red hashes. "Where does that Stalin-chan get off at! I can't just lend her my hand in courtship, for my heart harrumphs for Germany-chan alone! My people!" Her inner monologue only persists as her perky breast allow nipples to harden due to all the pacing friction from her coat's shiftings. Fortunately, before her legs chaff, a small figure peeks into the study. In a pink polka-dotted hoodie and pajamas is Germany-chan with feverishly fair skin and contrasting rosy pink cheeks. "Onii-chan, could you uh, heat up another snickerdoodle?" She slowly steps into the room with an arm around herself, her eyes averted to the side. Hitler Senpai contently pats her small head and then offers a hand. "To the kitchen then, let's."

As Senpai Hitler brings her furnished furnace trade to grate, pastry breads through the air, and Germany-chan stands to her tippy-toes with a soft whiff. "Thank you onni-chan…" Her voice is quiet and almost retreating as Hitler stands up from the oven, the reflection of red in her eyes. "Of course Germany-tan, you're cordially welcome." In the other room, Himmler has her feet propped up, only socks on her feet, nothing under her loose uniform. A flow of curls adorn her seat, and she adjusts her glasses as the news plays off, "Just in! America-chan and Japan-tan sent Africa-chan ten tons of Ramen in their World Prosperity Competition. Tragedy follows as many Africans are taunted and teased, for microwaves and clean water are far from the far away land. This in from young 'Gonads.' Here's lookin' at you kid!" Gonads approaches the mic and ear rapes all as she begins sucking on its heads with a weakened exhausted oral grip, and the informer then jerks it out of her mouth, slapping her hand. "Nein! There'll be no food for you tonight!" The screen cuts off as the informant raises his hand.

Hitler had overheard and raised a brow, "So, Japan-tan and America-chan are at it again. I could send Africa-chan some sausage, but I'm sure she's gotten plenty of that. Oh, Japan-tan had sent me an email earlier this morning."

Hitler Senpai heads into her room and sits down to face her PC, and she sees Japan-tan's email, just below a spam email trying to guilt her into sending Africa-chan some rations. The email is titled, 'For Senpai's Eyes Only." Hitler pridefully extends her grin and clicks curiously, and she leans forward as the message is fairly short, rushed. She slowly reads allowed, "Please send nudes p.s. Please notice me Senpai." Hitler Senpai was about to 'eek' allowed, but her sister tapped her shoulder. "Onni-chan, the stroodle is burning, and you're a pervert…"


End file.
